Always
by Lira1123
Summary: Long after the events of the series, Rukia and Byakuya have an important conversation.


Minor spoilers for Rukia/Byakuya/Hisana back story. Certainly out of character, but I hope the time lapse and context justifies it. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Only Bleach I own is NaOCl

* * *

"I... I think you should reconsider. I am sure if you wait the Council will come around. There is no need for such... extreme measures." 

"I waited seventy years for his death. I do not believe the Council will change their ruling and I am not inclined to wait any more."

Byakuya watched his adopted sister sip her tea with effortless grace. He had never expected this strange reversal of roles. He was afraid, perhaps even intimidated. Any less self control and he knew his hands would rattle the fine china with their quavering. Rukia, on the other hand, was calm and poised. Her voice and face were devoid of emotion even though she was speaking on the topic most dear to her heart. He was so proud of her, but at the same time so disheartened.

"But... to resort to this! It is unheard of. It has never happened before."

She did not take her eyes off his as she gently rested her tea cup on the table before them. "It has happened before," she replied in a deliberately mild tone of voice.

"Never by request! And don't you dare say 'There's a first time for everything,' don't you dare," he added, seeing her mouth open. "I've heard that excuse so often when you talk about that boy I feel that my ears will bleed from it." Rukia folded her hands in her lap and looked down. They sat in silence as Byakuya rubbed his temples. He could not remember the last time he had lost his composure like this. Doubtless it had involved Rukia; she was the only person who could do this to him.

"Tell me about his audience with the Kuchiki elders." Rukia's voice was soft but insistent.

Byakuya had regained his equanimity enough not to sigh aloud, but he felt it deep inside himself. "I never should have told you about it in the first place. It was not right."

Rukia looked up again, giving him another disconcerting moment of staring into Hisana's eyes. "But you did. Please tell me about it again."

Byakuya almost wished Rukia's demeanor was still as coarse as when he had first brought her into the Kuchiki clan. Now she not only carried herself like a lady, but could also engage him on his own terms. There were times, like this, when he felt severely outclassed.

"Kurosaki carried himself proudly, but addressed the elders with humility. His manner was formal. He was more than polite... deferential, even. To one who knows him, he seemed a completely different person." Byakuya allowed himself a small smile at that, and saw Rukia mirror it. "His delivery of the ceremonial words to request your hand was flawless. And when he spoke of you... when he spoke of you his love was writ over his face and his voice resounded with it."

"And the Council refused him."

"The Council refused," Byakuya conceded. Rukia held her hand out to him from across the table. He responded in kind and felt her tiny fingers wrap around his own. He often forgot what reserves of strength she carried hidden in her delicate frame.

"Nii-sama, you know that I trust you completely. I know that you would never lie to me, or exaggerate. So when you describe his audience with the Council in such a manner, and then state that they denied him, I can only come to the conclusion that--"

"That they will never acquiesce," Byakuya finished. Rukia nodded solemnly. "So you feel that you must..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the words. Rukia nodded again and squeezed his hand gently. "You understand that there would be no going back. Once done, this could never be undone."

Her eyes shone with determination. "I understand. I know this is right for me."

"Very well." Byakuya let her hand drop as he stood. His voice was thick with emotion as he began the formal intonation. "Kuchiki Rukia, I stand here to represent the Kuchiki clan. Kneel before me."

"H- Here? Now?" Rukia stuttered. Byakuya was oddly comforted by seeing the Rukia beneath the noblewoman, the Rukia he remembered from so long ago, the Rukia he was certain Kurosaki Ichigo always saw.

"I possess the authority, and you did say you were certain."

"I am... it's just... I thought I'd have to speak to the elders, and--"

"You needn't justify yourself to them. I will inform the Council after the fact."

"Nii-sama, you mustn't." Rukia bit her lip. "They will be furious! Nothing like this has ever happened before," she finished in a low mumble, avoiding his eyes.

He caught her gaze and smiled again. He marveled at how gradually it had happened, how slowly they had each imprinted their personalities onto the other. He had no idea when or how the process had begun, but he found himself irrevocably changed and not the least bit unhappy about it. "Then perhaps I will tell them there is a first time for everything. Are you ready?"

She did not reply; they had no need for words. Byakuya watched as she knelt before him, carefully arranging her skirt as she sank to the floor. Rukia placed her hands together in front of her, fingers interlocked in a gesture of prayer or supplication. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. His fingers brushed her forehead then came to rest over her hair. He began to recite the words to the Ritual of Expulsion.

The ceremony specified that the officiant stare straight ahead in disdain, but Byakuya opted to look at Rukia instead. Even if he could only see the top of her head it was preferable to pantomiming contempt he did not feel. Midway through he began to change the words. It was subtle at first and Rukia did not notice. When it became clear to her that he was deviating from the text her head tilted slightly, but she still didn't understand. Byakuya knew the instant she recognized the words he added. Her head jerked up suddenly and her wide eyes, brimming with tears and gratitude, stared at his. He looked back at her steadily and continued, combining the words to banish her from the clan with the words to give her away in marriage. Bringing the two rituals together was awkward and difficult, but nothing seemed more appropriate.

"I strip you of the name Kuchiki. You are now anathema and exiled from the Kuchiki clan in perpetuity." That ceremony finished, he held out his hand to help her rise. She stood before him -- just Rukia now -- trying desperately not to cry. "You have brought honor to your clan. I know that you will bring that same honor to the house of Kurosaki." Byakuya relaxed slightly once the formal words were completed. "You are no longer a Kuchiki, Rukia. You are free... free to be happy. Go with my blessing."

Rukia carefully wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Her dignity restored, she faced Byakuya again. "The only thing that could make me regret this is if you thought I was ungrateful. If you hated--"

Byakuya didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You are no longer a Kuchiki," he repeated. "But you will always be my sister."


End file.
